narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Arashi Riku
Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Deva Path, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Rain of Black Death Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Soul Removal, Tengai Shinsei, , Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: World of Trees Wall, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees , Kamui , Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Izanagi, Sharingan: Negative Confusion , Ephemeral, , Auditory Comprehension, Decapitating Airwaves, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, Hell Shriek, Resonating Echo Drill, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Echo Confusion, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Shriek, Sound Release: Sonar Sound Release: Ultimate Silence Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Incineration Technique, , Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Transmission, Electromagnetic Tracker, Electromagnetic Room, Raijin's Rage, Chidori, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon Chidori Current , Grudge Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Replacement , Great Vacuum Cannon, Peacock Whirlwind, Peacock Whirlwind Formation, Rotating Ferocious Wind, Wind Cutter, Wind Return, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave , Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique , Daytime Tiger, Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, Evening Elephant, Night Guy, Morning Peacock, General Techniques, Shushin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka, Bunshin no Jutsu, Body Flame Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, |tools= Standard Ninja Tools, Various Sealing Scrolls, Sealing Tag, Gunbai |rank-part1 = ANBU}} Background The Tale of Riku~ A normal day such as any in the Land of Lightning, the wind blew gently carrying light debris as it danced along the plain. Inside the guarded walls of Kumogakure, a child was born of an Uzumaki mother, and an Uchiha father; and what people of those Lineages were doing in the Land of Lightning you might ask, well, that is simple, they walked there. Inside the room of the child's birth, his mother held a small baby, a small tuft of red hair lying atop the boy's head. His Father stood a few feet from the bed a smile of content to see that his child shared the "Famous" red hair of the Uzumaki. Their Child was donned the name, Riku. Growing up in the Land of Lightning, 5 years of age, the boy was often ostricized, and discrimiated for his obviously unique trait that did not exist in the Kumogakure; red hair. Though Riku seemed proud of his Uzumaki Lineage, and wore it proudly with his head held high, and a smile on his face; of course his mother was happy to see someone other than his father to enjoy her Lineage. Riku joined the academy at the Age of 6, and showed prowess in the Ninjutsu art, with the ability to use two elements; Katon, and Doton, as well as activation of his Three Tomoe sharingan, which was unlocked when he was struck by one of Killer Bee's tentacles while on one of his rampages throughtout the streets of Kumo, by the time he graduated a year later. Upon Graduation into the Genin class, he was quickly assigned to a squad of fellow elite members of the Academy, and were sent onto a B-rank mission as their first. The squad was to infiltrate the Land of Fire, and spy upon the former enemy of his Home village. Upon entry to the Land of Fire, his team spotted a squad of ninja, looking to be a threat, so Riku called out the order to ambush this team before they had the chance to strike. The other squad fought fiercly against Riku, and his squad, Riku was actually surprised to see one of the enemy squad members fight against them with such skill, seemed to even match his own, or maybe surpass it. Soon Riku a profound user Doton Ninjutsu, threw the young combatant off the cliff they fought over, surely to fall to his death, while his other squad mates were easily dealt, and Riku and his squad moved on. After the Completion of His mission, Riku and his squad quickly made their way back towards their Home village, Riku began to feel a deep burning inside of his eyes, and rushed to make his way home to ask his Uchiha father what was the meaning of such a pain. As he made it to Kumogakure, he noticed that Killer Bee was on another one if his rampages inside of the village, and now Rike felt it was time for some much needed revenge on the Giant Ox beast. Though upon entry upon the battlefield with the Bijuu, A, the Third Raikage, was seen slicing off the horn of the Giant beast, and it collapsed in front of the great Kage. Saddened that he couldn't get some much needed revenge on the Beast, he took the tip of the Severed horn, slicing it was rather difficult, considering, and placed it on a silver necklace that he wears around his neck everyday. An Uchiha born A new~ Years passed since his first Mission in the Land of Fire. He had now unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan, through means that were quite ambiguous, this 9 year old boy showed great pride in being the sole bearer of this Doujutsu, known in Kumogakure. Though, the people of the Land of Lightning were not as prideful in having this young boy show them up in every aspect of being ninja, so they began to plot against him. Another year had passed, now Riku returning from a most tiring mission where he was injured not badly, but it would certainly act as a detriment, say if he was ambushed; and the conspirators knew this. Walking through the dark streets of Kumo, he limped towards his home, where his parents were sure to greet him with a grand smile, though, Riku would not meet them; ever again. A kunai thrown from a dark alley, aimed to imbed itself into the chest of Riku, was seen to late, he attempted to sidestep this attack, but walked right into their trap in the form of a paper sealing technique. Stepping upon it, he was sealed in the transcriptures written in the seal. His body was sucked into the seal, and he was now trapped in a small handheld scroll rolled upon the ground. Inside of the scroll, he struggled to break free, but it was no use, as the seal was much to strong for such a young ninja to break, and he felt his memory slipping from his mind, as if the seal was erasing his memory, and soon he was left a shell of a ninja, remembering only his name. Seemingly in the scroll weeks had passed, he was counted the time, nothing in particular else to do, so he bidded his time, wondering if there was anything outside of where he was, and why he was alone...He began to derange, his emotions slipping from him, stoicism began to take hold of this young child, leaving only anger, and hate, fueling his strength. As the scroll was unfurled upon the ground, and was unsealed, his boy was thrown out upon the bright world, his eyes having not adjusted quickly reacted and he was momentarily blinded. Upon regaining of his sight, he was greeted by a young old sage, bearing some odd Purple eyes. Riku quickly jumped to his feet, and drew his tanto, and held it to the man. The old sage utilizing some odd techniques bested Riku in their fight that took place as the young Uchiha charged at the man. The old sage laughed at the boy, noticing the boy's red hair, and red eyes to match wondering where this young child had come from. The Sage took Riku under his wing, and trained the child in the arts of Yin, and Yang releases, in the hopes that the child had the DNA capabilities to unlock a Rinnegan, though, all the boy was able to achieve, after years of training was to summon a demon like deity, showing his dark purple chakra, the boy began to slip into Darkness... A Sage of Demons~ Years passed, Riku now at his current age of 19, the sage now a frail old man, had trained Riku to use everyone of his abilites; Yin, and Yang chakra, along with the mixture of the two. A Rinnegan was actvated during rigourous training, and the sage had trained him to utilize all six paths abilities, though the sage could only teach Riku so much, and Riku knew this, which spurred him on with an idea. As the Sage slept, Riku crept slowly upon him, and placed his hands on the old mans head, and pulled his soul from his body without any resistance, killing the sage in his sleep, while assimilating all of his abilites, and information at once, and it overloaded his mind, though he could not pause. He quickly summon the King of hell, and threw the soul into the Summons mouth, and stored it away for later use. Allowing himself time to master all of the abilities in his arsenal, he stumbled upon an interesting set of techniques, that he had never encountered before: the Hydrification technique, along with the Fury seal, both of these techniques he tends to use on his paths for practice for serious fights. He has placed seals of the fury technique on both of the backs of his paths, though activating the seal would indefinitely destroy the body, the explosion would definitely be large enough to blow any ninja to bits. His two paths, consist of an Asura path that has no other body modifications, other than the seal on his back; and the Naraka path, in which he uses the Hydrification tecnique on, as Riku's body is not compatible with the technique due to other body modifications he tends to regret having done. Over time Riku has learned more techiques from his Famous Demon summons stolen along with the Sage's abilities. With the help of the Demons, they took Riku to their world. filled with various demons. The world remains darkened at all time, and looks like a steroetipical Halloween town. The time inside of the realm is distored much like the one of Tsukiyomi's except now the effects of training actualy count, so Riku tends to do most of his training inside of that world. Taken immediately to the leader of the Demons who looks exactly like the Yin-Yang summon that came upon him all those years ago, he was taken under the wing of the Demon King, known as Chrono. The King having sent his image to Riku, to test his abilities before he could deem Riku worthy of the Power of the Demons, in turn Riku had summoned almost an exact copy of Chrono, and had proven himself in a most colorful way. The first mission the King had sent out Riku out on, was to retrieve an artifact said to hold the purest power of the Six Great Demon Deities; each of which holding their own specific power that could be channled through the item, and into the wearer. Of course the Gauntlet of Demons was stored in the most well guarded region of the Demon world, known as the Wasteland. Riku immediately set out on his journey to the Wasteland, and to find the Gauntlet. Upon reaching the Temple of Infinity as it was called, two large Cyclopes stood before holding two proportionally large Double sided Axes; the fight was quick, and the two large guards were left in pieces. Having made his way through the dungeon like temple; finding keys to various doors, and eventually one key larger than the rest, so he stashed that one away for later. Some hours had passed in the temple, and RIku had made his way through, while fighting lesser demons, and one Demon he guess to be liek some sort of Middle guard, showing Riku he had made his way through only half of the Dungeon in the hours that had passed. Soon, and to his surprise, there the Gauntlet was, just sorta lying in a random chest resting atop a pedestal that Riku could only reach after climbing a set of stairs; this was like a shrine type holding area of sorts. Holding the Guantlet in his hands for the first time, he quickly, and idiotically placed it onto his left hand; being a left handed glove of course. An intense burning pain swept over Riku's hand, as if the glove was bonding with him at a cellular level, of course Riku attempted to pull it off all the while, but his attempts were all quite futile, and now the damn glove was stuck on Riku forever. The Uchiha man stood before a large door with a large lock on it; of course he pulled the large key he had. Through the door, he walked in, the door slamming behind him, and was confronted by a large fiery demon, horns ablaze, and mouth agape, the two fought fiercely for what seemed to be days, with the Uchiha coming out as the obvious victor. Upon defeat a door opened mysteriously, and led RIku into a room with a shrine, and at the base of the staircase, read, Awakening. Riku stepped up to the top of the stairs, and the top of it, was a green gem, that looked to fit in the hole on the back of his hand. He quickly took the gem out of its held place, and placed it in the Guantlet space that it would fit it, and when he pushed the final inch into place, he mind seemed to go blank as the power of the Gem surged through his body, and a deep seated burning in his eyes, and soon he lost his vision all together, and swooned, falling out onto the floor. Little did he know, this was the last time he was going to see anything the same way... Chaos Control~! Awakening to the sound of screams, he now felt a strange entity, a power flowing through his body, one he could not expain, then he was approached by Chronos who looked a bit weakened. Without pause, the King transported Riku to the end of the Demon world to Begin his training with each of the five Great demons, gaining their very power in the process. First he was taken to realm of Amitābha, the realm of the 6-armed Demon. training was Riguorous, and lasted what seemed to be years, the Buddha looking like Demon had trained Riku in the ways of molecular control, inadvertantly, he was really just trying to teach Riku how to make extra arms grow from his body. The Uchiha had learned to control the very density of his molecules, allowing him to make his body as hard as Diamonds, or as transperant as a ghost, both of which having drawbacks that could prove fatal for him. Such as, when he makes his body more dense, he in turn makes himself proportionally heavy, and when he makes himself into a ghost like form, he looses the ablity to interact with the world around him, until he has reformed his molecules. Of course Riku had learned to grow extra arms, this being the only limb he has learned to grow so far, but he doubts he couldn't regrow, or just plain ol' grow some extra legs. Upon completion of his training his new Mentor change around his essence, flaoting into the air, and glowign a blinding bright orange color, and eventually changed into another gem for his Gauntlet, this one for the knuckle of his pinky,and the first of the gems of power he has obtained. The Gem of Control. Appearance This Uchiha bears the eyes of the Rinnegan, and keeps it active at most times. His Cyan blue hair drapes over his face from time to time. His eyes are normally yellow in color, when he does not have his sharingan active. Along with Half hoodie type shirt that cuts just over his abdomen, over a red colored shirt, the hood nearly always resting atop his head. Personality Light-hearted in nature, he tends to be known to be a little facetious at times. He has no shown demeanor, other than the two masks he alternates onto his face. If, he is wearing his mask of Tragedy, he tends to act more serious, and is usually worn in battle. His Comedy mask, usually worn during times of peace, means he is feeling more like himself, and if he is traveling; which is a lot. Abilities Riku, being of Uchiha Lineage, shows prowess in the Katon stlye of Ninjutsu. Along with the Doujutsu bestowed upon to him; Rinnegan, and Sharingan, he is a profound ninja in most aspects of ninjutsu, and taijutsu. He now travels in search of more power to further the completion of his goal to become a as Strong as his Brother; to Otogakure... Visionary Prowess Kaleidescope Eye The second tier unlocked by Users of the Sharingan, evolved from the Three tomoe, allowing most users the ability to utilize some of the most power techniques of the Uchiha clan; Riku has easily mastered these abilities at such a young age, his chakra is trained to accomidate these techniques, without the normal drain, that other Uchiha may experiance while using these techniques. Kamui This technique is a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu that allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats –''teleportation'' and "intangibility".Kakashi Hatake likens the characteristics of the technique to those of Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique, but notes that it seems to be much more versatile since it requires neither seal nor a summoning tattoo to be performed.[4] The side of the eye using the technique determines the specific property of it. Amaterasu The inextinguishable black flames, once activated, anything within his focused sight is immediately set ablaze, a slow burning fire, so, he tends to shoot it upon his enemies exposed areas, their clothes do not cover. Once, the flesh of the person has come in contact with the Black flames, they cannot put out the flames in anyway, leaving them a burning mess of ashes within a few minutes; though, while they burn, they will experience excruciating pain, and will most likely handicap them in some way. Extra crap~ The Living, and the Dead~ Currently Riku has Four Bodies in his possesion, the ones of: Tetsuo Uchiha, Hunter Nin Ryu, Speeddemon, and Demon, all of which are heartless, and two of which are without eyes. Gained Doujutsu~ Riku currently has only two pairs of Mangekyo Sharingan in his possesion. One pair from DemoN, and one from Tetsuo. Tetsuo's pair has the ability to use Tsukiyomi, and Amaterasu, giving him the ability of using Susano. DemoN's pair has the ability to use Amaterasu, and Kamui, much like the eyes of Riku. Riku has implanted all four of these eyes onto his left arm, in a single file line starting at the base of his bicep, and ending at the top of his shoulder; they were spaced to prevent any conflictions. Paths~ Currently Riku uses the Bodies of, Ryu(Asura), Speeddemon(Naraka), all of which have a henge placed upon the, to make them into a perfect clone of Riku, confusing the adversary. Instead of having lifeless paths, he uses the human Hearts, and Chakra pool~ Assimilated the hearts of: Tetsuo(Grandmaster of the Uchiha) , DemoN(Honoured of the Uchiha), Ryu, and Isamu(Honroured of the Uchiha, and Sage of Six paths), in turn he has the chakra level 4x of many ninja. Having separated his chakra pools, into five different pools, Riku is able to channel different amounts of chakra into his own pool in the pool of condensed chakra in the middle (his own). Instead of having one large pool, and a single chakra signiature, by separating his pools, he has become much more difficult to track, as he has Five different chakra signiatures, though all condensed into one body, a confusing effect to most sensor ninja. In the Case of his two paths, tracking which one is the real Riku, or just a clone is nye impossible, for anyone except a Hyuga. Tools, and Seals~ Under his shoes are Fuinjutsu seals derived from the power of the Animal path, allowing him the ability to Summon various creatures with his the simple footstep. On the backs of his two paths, are the seals that hold the potential to unlock the fury technique, and is only known by Riku. Once Riku forms the needed handseals, and chooses the path he wishes to use the jutsu on, the seals on their backs glow a bright red, and the seals would begin to gather natural chakra from everythign around them, storing it in the bodies of the paths, who of course would begin to turn to stone, the gathering proccess of the seal is just fast enough to bypass the paths turning completely into stone if the paths are not tampered with in anyway, and the seal will be unlocked after the needed chakra is gathered, then, Boom. Category: Deceased Characters Category:Male